Magical Mishap
by Eddy13
Summary: When Twilight's latest magical experiment backfires, she and her friends are left in positions where they get to know each other more in ways they never intended.
1. What The Buck!

"Is everything in place, Spike?"

"Almost, Twilight." The baby dragon said as he set an apple and an orange on a table.

"Well, please hurry." The alicorn replied. "I'd like to begin this experiment soon."

"Are you sure about this one, Twilight?" Spike asked. "How long have you studied this spell you found in the castle of the two sisters?"

"For about two weeks, Spike." The lavender pony replied. "So I think I'm ready to try it. Still, it would be nice if the others were here to watch this."

At that moment, the door of the library knocked. Turning away from her experiment on the table, Twilight answered the door, revealing a familiar unicorn on the other side.

"Hello, Twilight, darling." Rarity said. "I managed to get enough free time to ask if you'd want to accompany me to the spa."

"Hello, Rarity." Twilight replied. "Sorry, but I can't. I'm about to try a new spell I've been learning. You're welcome to come in and watch if you'd like."

"Oh, I can't refuse a request like that." The unicorn answered as she came into the library. "Do you have a place for me to sit?"

"I'll get you a chair, Miss Rarity!" Spike immediately said before dashing off to find one.

"That'd be very nice of you, Spike." Rarity said with a smile.

Rolling her eyes, Twilight was in the process of closing the door when it knocked again. Opening it, Twilight was once again greeted by one of her friends.

"Howdy, Sugarcube" Applejack said with a tip of her hat. "Whatcha up to?"

"Well, Applejack" Twilight said as she invited the cowpony in, "You're just in time to see me try a new spell."

"Well, gosh." Applejack said as she sat down. "This I gotta see."

"I concur." Rarity said from the chair Spike had gotten her.

"Are we all set yet, Spike?" Twilight asked her assistant as she trotted into the middle of the room.

"Everything's ready, Twi." Spike replied.

"Good." Twilight said as she braced herself toward the apple and orange on the table and her horn started glowing. "Now, everypony be quiet. This spell requires utmost concentration."

Suddenly, the door burst open and in barged in a very loud pegasus followed by an very quiet pegasus.

"Hey, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash bellowed. "What's up?"

Her concentration broken, Twilight sighed before glaring at the loudmouth pony.

"If you must know, I'm about to perform a new spell I found at the castle of the two sisters." She then added sarcastically. "If somepony will stop making noise."

"Oh, we're very sorry, Twilight." Fluttershy said. "We didn't mean to disturb you."

Twilight smiled at the demure pegasus. "It's alright, Fluttershy. _You_ didn't break my concentration. But if you two would like, you can sit down and watch."

After taking their seats on the floor, Rainbow Dash asked an obvious question.

"So, what exactly does this spell do?"

Twilight just smiled. "You'll see in just a minute. Now be quiet so I can work."

Once again, Twilight braced herself towards the apple and orange as her horn glowed, beads of sweat rolling down her head. Everypony (and dragon) watched in anticipation, knowing any moment, something was about to happen.

"Good morning, Twilight!" A certain hyperactive pinky pony cried while bursting through the door. "Doing anything fun?"

Surprised by the new arrival, Twilight's spell fired and flew over the apple and orange. It then bounce off a nearby mirror and started ricocheting around the room.

"Duck!" Twilight cried as she hit the floor, just as the spell flew over her head.

Giving a shriek, Rarity jumped under her chair while the blast nearly grazed Spike's tail. At the same time, Applejack laid flat on the floor, pulling her hat down as cover. Pinkie Pie, not knowing what was going on, just followed the bouncing blast which was on a direct course with Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, look out!" Rainbow Dash cried as she tackled her friend to the ground before the blast hit her. The beam then bounced upward where it hit the chandelier, filling the whole room with a brilliant flash of light that lasted a second.

A moment later, the room was filled with groaning ponies.

"Is everypony alright?" Twilight asked as she got to her hooves.

"I'm fine." Applejack's voice sounded. "But I really wish Pinkie would learn how to knock like other ponies."

Twilight cocked an eyebrow at the way the cowpony spoke. "Applejack, why are you speaking with your Manehatten accent?"

"Applejack?" The pony in question asked. "Did that blast affect your vision, Darling? I'm Rarity!"

Twilight's eyes widened in concern. "Uh, no, _that's_ Rarity." She said as she pointed to the unicorn getting to her hooves.

Eyes widening, the unicorn and cowpony looked to each other before letting out an ear piercing shriek.

"Why is it like I'm staring in a mirror?!" Rarity cried in a brash accent.

"Why does it look like there are two of me?!" Applejack shrieked."Although that would be a lovely thought."

"Uh, can somepony explain what's going on here?" Spike asked befuddled.

Twilight gulped, clearly knowing what was going on. "I think the spell caused Applejack and Rarity to switch bodies."

Spike was about to reply when he turned to Twilight and noticed something was strange about her. "Uh, Twilight, where are your wings?"

Shocked by her assistant's words, Twilight looked to her side. Sure enough, it looked like she had turned back into a unicorn.

"Hey, look!" Pinkie Pie cried, getting everypony's attention. Much to their shock, Pinkie was sporting a pair of pink wings.

"Cool, I'm a Pegasus!" The party pony said excitedly as she bounced up and down. "I don't know where I got these, but I can't wait to try them out!"

Eyes wide, Twilight scanned the room for her remaining friends. "Rainbow Dash? Fluttershy? Where are you?"

"We're over here." Rainbow Dash's voice groaned.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"I think so." Fluttershy replied as the two pegasi got up.

Twilight was about to sigh in relief when the two pegasi turned toward the group, causing them to gasp.

"What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked.

"Nothing!" Twilight immediately said. "Don't look in the mirror!"

Concern flowing through them, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash turned to the mirror. Rainbow Dash was on the right and Fluttershy on the left, but in the middle, there was nothing. Their bodies met in between, each having one head, two hooves and a wing, with their tail looking like Rainbow's on the right and Fluttershy's on the left. There was only one way to respond to this.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Twilight facehoofed. "I _told_ you not to look in the mirror!"

"What's going on here?!" Rainbow Dash cried in shock. "What happened to us?!"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Rarity, or rather, Applejack in Rarity's body demanded.

"Indeed." Rarity agreed in Applejack's voice. "What was that spell of yours suppose to do, Twilight?"

Gasping for breath over her shock at what was going on around her, Twilight calmed down before explaining.

"The spell was designed to switch an apple with an orange."

"Sounds like a waste if you ask me." Applejack grunted.

"However, when Pinkie Pie startled me, the spell missed and when it hit the chandelier, it must of hit all of us." Twilight finished.

"Well, that explains why Pinkie Pie has your wings and Rarity and Applejack swapped bodies." Rainbow Dash mused before motioning to herself and Fluttershy. "But why did it do this to us?"

"It must've been because you two were in contact when the spell hit you." Twilight surmised.

"Um, while I have no problem being in physical contact with Rainbow Dash most of the time, this is ridiculous." Fluttershy muttered in embarrassment.

"Indeed." Rarity agreed. "You better cast the counter spell, Twilight Darling. I don't think any of us can spend the rest of our lives like this."

"I don't know." Pinkie Pie said as she looked over her newly acquired wings. "I could get use to this."

"First of all, Pinkie, I've finally adjusted to having wings, so I'd like them back." Twilight said. "Unfortunately, I don't know the counter spell."

"WHAT?!" Four ponies cried in shock.

"I haven't found it in the castle yet." Twilight admitted. "There's no telling where it is."

"Well, let's go to the castle and find it." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, the sooner I get my body back, the better." Applejack said.

"Uh, there's just one problem." Spike replied.

"What is it, dear?" Rarity asked.

She got her answer when Twilight collapsed on the floor and started snoring.

"Twilight hasn't gotten any sleep since she started studying the spell." Spike answered meekly.

"Oh, my. That's not healthy." Fluttershy said in concern.

"_That's_ not healthy?" Rainbow Dash asked sarcastically to her body partner. "What about having two heads? Is _that_ healthy? At least the others can still go out in public! We look like a freak of nature!"

"Not to worry, Darling." Rarity said soothingly. "After everything the ponies have seen Discord do, they should be accepting of this."

The mention of her friend gave Fluttershy an idea. "Hey, maybe Discord could help us. His magic might be able to undo this."

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "No way! I'm not trusting him to fix us! Heck, knowing him, he'd probably get a laugh out of this!"

Applejack sighed. "Well, then, it looks like we're stuck like this until Twilight wakes up."

"But there's no telling how long that could be!" Rainbow groaned. "What do we do till then?!"

"I guess we'll just try to live our lives as usual." Rarity surmised.

"Yeah, like being a two headed Pegasus pony is normal." Rainbow Dash muttered.

"Look at the bright side, Rainbow." Fluttershy said. "Maybe we'll all learn more about each other this way."

"Like having our cutie marks mixed up didn't give us enough of a walk in each other's horseshoes?" Applejack snarked.

"I really wish you wouldn't talk like that using my voice." Rarity commented_._ "It makes me sound vulgar."

Applejack narrowed Rarity's eyes at her body. "Well, let's hope doing my afternoon chores doesn't feel vulgar to you."

"Me?!" The unicorn turned earth pony shrieked. "Do manual labor?!"

"Would you rather I do it with your body?"

"And get dirt under my manicured hooves? Perish the thought" Rarity sighed. "Alright, I'll do it. But you have to fill my orders at my store."

"Are you crazy?! You know what happened the last time I tried to make dresses!"

"I'll teach you how to do it so you won't ruin my business." Rarity replied, causing Applejack to glare.

"Uh, what about us?" Rainbow Dash motioned to her and Fluttershy. "What are we suppose to do?"

"Well, I'm sure you can still do your normal routines in your current state." Rarity said soothingly.

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Something tells me the next few days are going to be a doozy."

"Ooh! That's what my Pinkie Sense told me before I came over!" Pinkie Pie replied, to which the other ponies sighed.


	2. Mixed-Up Ponies

The five ponies, or at least, three ponies and a two headed pony, walked out of the library, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash stumbling along the way.

"Don't worry." Spike assured them from the front door. "I'll let you all know when Twilight wakes up." With that, he closed the door, leaving the mixed up ponies to themselves.

Rainbow Dash sighed before a smirk appeared on her face for the first time since this problem began. "On the bright side," She said as she pointed at the swapped Rarity and Applejack, "It's going to be pretty funny when we see you explain this to your families."

"What?! No!" Applejack, or rather, Rarity cried. "Nopony can know about this!"

"But they're going to be staring at me and Fluttershy and they're going to think something is up when they see Pinkie Pie has wings." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yes, but I'd rather they didn't know about what happened to Applejack and I" Rarity pleaded. "Please keep this our secret."

"Pinkie Promise." Pinkie declared as she did her trademark pledge.

"If that's what you want." Fluttershy said.

"Oh, alright." Rainbow agreed. "But what are you supposed to do? Act like each another until you're swapped back?"

"Why not?" Rarity asked. "It shouldn't be that hard."

"Except for one thing." Rainbow pointed out as she pointed her only forehoof to Applejack in Rarity's body. "Applejack is the worst liar in Equestria."

Applejack smiled sheepishly to Rarity. "She's right. I haven't won a game of Poker yet. There's no way I can deceive ponies into thinking I'm you."

"Well, you don't have to _say_ you're me," Rarity replied. "You just have to _act_ like me."

Applejack pondered this for a moment. "I suppose I can do that."

"Good." Rarity said happily. "We'll teach each other to behave like the other and nopony will know the difference."

"Yeah, lucky." Rainbow snarked before waving her hoof to her and Fluttershy. "I think someponies won't be able to ignore _this_."

"Oh, that's easy." Pinkie Pie said. "Just pretend you two are wearing a costume."

Rainbow Dash looked to the party pony for a moment. "You know, that's not a bad idea, Pinkie."

"I do believe we can do that." Fluttershy agreed.

"Well, Applejack and I are off to the boutique so we can practice acting like each other." Rarity replied as she walked off with her body beside her. "See you girls later."

"Ooh, that reminds me. I gotta head back to Sugarcube Corner." Pinkie said as she turned to leave.

"Uh, won't the Cakes find it odd that you have wings?" Fluttershy asked.

"Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said flatly. "When it comes to Pinkie Pie, _nothing _is odd."

"See ya later Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash" Pinkie said before pausing to think. "You know, the way you two are; we should call you 'FlutterDash'. Take care, FlutterDash!" With that, she bounced off, leaving the two merged ponies alone to sigh at Pinkie's ridiculous nickname for them.

"Oh, that Pinkie." Rainbow groaned before addressing her body partner. "Alright, so what do we do now?"

"Well, I still got to take care of my animals." Fluttershy said. "So, can we head back to my cottage?"

"Yeah, no problem." Rainbow Dash sighed before they trotted off, only to fall after three steps.

"Sorry." Fluttershy said sheepishly.

"Oy" Rainbow sighed. "This is going to take some time."

* * *

"Alright then." Rarity said as she and Applejack entered Carousel Boutique. "First, we'll practice talking like each other. I just that you can match my mannerisms."

"Why my dear." Applejack said in a way that made her sound almost exactly like Rarity. "Do you honest believe me to be an ignorant cowgirl. Need I remind you that I spent a week in Manehatten with my relatives when I was a filly?"

Rarity smiled at Applejack's impersonation. "Excellent! You sound so amazing, _I'd_ be fooled into thinking you're me. Of course, we still need to work on you behaving like me."

Applejack smirked. "Oh, really? You mean like 'Hello, my name is Rarity. I have a tendency to get overdramatic if I break a hoof.'"

"That happened right after I had gotten a hooficure at the spa!" Rarity cried in her defense. "And furthermore, that's not what I meant. I was referring to you speaking with the grace and refinement that I use."

"Alright." Applejack obliged. "You do realize, of course, that you'll have to forget all that while pretending to be me."

"Well, it shouldn't be too hard." Rarity shrugged. "I just need to speak with a southern drawl and show a little stubbornness."

Applejack stomped Rarity's foot. "There's more to me than that!"

"Really?" Rarity asked. "I seem to recall you showing a stubborn streak a few times in the past."

"I didn't say I wasn't stubborn." Applejack retorted. "I was just saying I'm more complex than that."

"Really? Such as?" Rarity invited Applejack to speak.

"For your information, I'm also a family mare. I have to look out for Apple Bloom."

"Well, I'm quite aware what it's like to be a big sister." Rarity stated.

"You mean like with the Sisterhooves Social and that time you didn't show up for her play?"

"We made up after those incidents!" Rarity shrieked before retaliating. "And look who's talking Miss 'Got-Carried-Away-With-Protectiveness'".

"I was concerned about Apple Bloom's safety!"

"Alright." Rarity sighed. "So we both know how we should act around our sisters. Anything else I need to know?"

"Well, I also have to help out in the kitchen." Applejack explained. "Oh, by the way, you have to make breakfast tomorrow. Here's hoping you're a better cook than Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom told me how she ended up burning juice."

Rarity huffed. "How are can it be?"

"Well, I seem to recall the last time you tried your hooves at farmwork." Applejack said while grinning. "I believe you were complaining the whole time."

"Only because Tenderhooves wasn't paying attention to me." Rarity defended.

"Sure. Sure." Applejack said while continuing to smirk. "Just be sure you don't cry if you twist a hoof while bucking trees."

"Oh." Rarity said outloud. "Covering this up may be more difficult than we thought."

"Yeah, at least Pinkie Pie can get away with crazy things without being suspicious."

Rarity raised a brow. "You don't think anypony will get confused over her suddenly having a pair of wings?"

Applejack narrowed. "You're kidding, right?"

* * *

At that moment, Pinkie Pie came bouncing into Sugarcube Corner, where the Cakes were behind the counter.

"I'm back!" Pinkie Pie chirped.

"Great, Pinkie." Mr. Cake said. "We need you to go check out the brownies in the oven."

"Okey Dokey!" Pinkie Pie saluted before bouncing into the kitchen.

As she did, Mr. Cake took a look at her and thought he had to be imagining things. It looked like Pinkie was sporting a pair of wings.

"Uh, honey," He said to his wife. "Does Pinkie Pie look different to you?"

"No."

* * *

"Guess you're right." Rarity shrugged. "Okay, then, I guess it's time for me to teach you how to operate my boutique."

Applejack gulped. "I don't know about this."

"Oh come now." Rarity said assuringly. "The cutie mark swapping incident happened six months ago. I'm sure you'll be better this time, especially since you've got my body and skills."

* * *

Rarity frowned at Applejack's attempt at a dress, which looked like the worst outfit she had ever seen, and she had seen some very disgusting dresses in her time.

"Then again, this might take longer than I thought."


End file.
